Bella Cullen or Bella Volturi
by mushroom-snsd
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have baby Bella! What happens when the Volturi kidnaps Bella? They never planned on adopting Bella. The Volturi hosts a Ball to welcome Bella into the family. Will the Cullens recognized Bella? *Full Summary inside* BxE
1. The Beginning

This is my new story!! I hope you like it :)

**Summary: **_Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen have baby Bella! What happens when the Volturi kidnaps Bella? The Cullens & Hales think that the Volturi have killed Bella as they view her as a threat. The Volturi planned to kill baby Bella but they didn't plan on loving Bella as family... She is adopted by Aro and Sulpicia, and Isabella Marie Lillian McCarty Cullen becomes Isabella Marie Lilian Volturi! The Volturi host a Ball to welcome Bella into the family and __**every **__coven is invited to join the celebration. Will the Cullens & Hales recognize Bella? Will Bella ever know who her true family is or will she be oblivious to the lie the Volturi has put her in?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Isabella Marie Lillian McCarty Cullen- my light, my happiness, my forever along with Emmett. I remember the time Bella was born, everyone was fighting over who would get to hold her next. Even Carlisle and Esme were fighting on who would get to hold her.

_**Flashback**_

_"She's perfect, Rose!" Alice exclaimed happily, looking down at her first niece, who I was holding._

_"Yea... She is." Emmett said, proud to be Bella's father. _

_"Can I hold her?" Jasper asked._

_"No way! I want to hold her first." Edward announced._

_"I think the grandparents should be able to her first, after the parents, of course." Carlisle declared._

_"That's right! So, I get to hold her first." Esme said._

_"That's no fair!" And after that, they all started bickering with each other. And loudly, I might add. I would have found it amusing, if it didn't make Bella start crying._

_"Shh, baby. It's alright. Mommy is here." I rocked Bella back and forth as Emmett took care of our bickering family._

_"If you want to argue, go outside or anywhere else, for the matter. I don't really care but I swear if you make my daughter cry once again... I will personally make sure that you don't get to hold her or go anywhere near her!" Emmett yelled in vampire speed, so Bella wouldn't be surprised at the loud volume. _

_"Sorry." They said in unison. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I was lost in my thought when Emmett can through the door, holding our 2 month old daughter. "Rosie? Someone wants to see you."

Bella squealed and laughed as she saw me. God, her laugh was music to my ears.

"Hey, baby! Did you have fun with Daddy?" She smiled brightly and I took that as a yes.

"Rose, Carlisle wants us in the living room." Emmett said.

We both raced downstairs, in vampire speed, with Bella still in Emmett's arms. Bella loves going in vampire speed... It's thrill for her. I swear, by the time she grows up, she will be faster than Edward, our fastest runner.

Everyone smiled as they saw Bella. She is the glue that holds everyone together now. She's our life and happiness. Without her we would be nothing. We all have different special bonds with her, that no one can ever replace.

Bella stretched out her arms for Esme, who's eyes lit up as she saw this gesture. Esme took Bella in her arms.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start." Carlisle said, as he stood up, " Alice had a vision-"

"So? She gets vision all the time." I said as I rudely interrupted Carlisle. I'm trying so hard to grow out of my rude and bitchy ways because I would not like Bella acting like the old me.

"A vision of the Volturi." Carlisle continued. "We would pack up and leave but we have no time. We have to stay and try to explain, but if worst comes to worst, we must fight, for the safety of Bella!" My eyes widen as my daughter's name was mentioned, as did Emmett.

"WHAT?! They're coming after Bella?!" Emmett shouted, causing Bella to cry. Emmett cringed at the sound of his daughter's cries. Esme soon comforts her. "Carlisle! Are you just going to let them take her?!"

"Emmett, that's is the last thing I want to happen and you know that! Like I said we will fight if we have to." Carlisle was hurt as Emmett accused him of not caring about his beloved granddaughter.

Out of no where, an unfamiliar voice rung through the Cullen mansion, "I guess we are just in time, seeing as you were just talking about us!"

"Aro! Marcus! Cauis!" Carlisle shouted, shocked, "How? In Alice's vision you weren't suppose to arrive until tomorrow."

"Well as royalty, we have the best and most gifted vampires. So we sent our dearest Alice, a false vision." Aro answered. "As I mentioned, the Volturi have the best and most gifted. They cannot be defeated, well until now, because she will destroy them!" Aro pointed at Bella.

"Alice, Jasper and I can join your guard! Please we'll do anything, just don't take Bella!" Edward bargained.

"Tempting, but she is still a threat to us!" Aro answered.

Emmett tried to reason with them, "Aro please! Don't do this, she is my daughter! Bella belongs with this family, not the Volturi...."

"Belong with the Volturi? What are you talking about? We aren't going to keep her. She must be eliminated while she is still young and powerless!" The other Cullens and I were horrified. They were going to kill my daughter!

"You cannot! Please, my old friend! Please reconsider.... She is my granddaughter!" Carlisle pleaded.

"I'm sorry, my friend!" Sorry?! They are going to kill my daughter and all they can say is 'sorry'! That 'sorry' can't prevent what happening right now, can it?

"Attack!" Cauis shouted, and vampires came out, all over the place- the ceiling, window, door, some even came through the ground!

"Rosalie, take Bella!" Emmett shouted. I took Bella in my arms and tried to get out of the mansion. As I ran I noticed that there was a shield around Bella and I. I was amazed at my daughter! The Volturi guard couldn't get a hold of us.

"Very good, baby!" I was proud of Bella, even at a young stage she could do these things. All of a sudden, Bella fell limp in my arms.... She drained to much energy, protecting her and I. I kept running and dodging the lunging vampires. "Bella! Baby girl, please wake up." I said to Bella. I was to busy focusing on Bella that I didn't see Jane using her power on me. I fell to the floor, in pain, Bella still in my arms.

"Give her up now and I will spare your pathetic life!" Jane said. "You know, I wasn't really giving you an option." She glided over and took Bella from me!

"Give me back my daughter!" I roared as I soon found my energy.

"We got the child! Retreat!" Jane shouted.

"No!! Bella!" I cried. The Volturi guard left, with Bella! "Please, give her back!" I sobbed.

"Rose, don't worry! We will get her back somehow!" Alice tried to assure me.

"They are going to kill her Alice!" I sobbed. "They are going to kill my baby!"

"Rosalie! We will get her back, even if it's the last thing we do!" Edward growled.

"How are we going to get her back, huh?" I looked at Emmett, his face held no emotion. "Do you even care Emmett? Your daughter was taken! How can you just stand there and say nothing?!" Lots of emotion ran through his face in under a few seconds- pain, agony, frustration, distress and anger. The last emotion settled on his usually happy face.

He rushed over to me and gripped my arms tightly. Emmett growled, "How can you say I don't care? You're not the only one who cares and loves Bella! I love her too. So much that it hurts to know she might be gone! So don't you ever say that I don't care about her! I will do everything in my power to find her and have her back in our arms again...."

"Emmett, Rosalie, I suggest that we check the surroundings. They couldn't have gone far." Carlisle suggested.

"Why are we still standing her for? Let's go!" I responded.

Emmett and I checked North and East. Carlisle and Esme checked South. And Alice, Jasper and Edward checked West.

* * *

Pls pls review and tell me what you think of the story.

Should I continue or not?

Please review.... pretty please with Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Emmett on top?

xXxtwilight-halexXx

xoxoxo


	2. Happiness and Sadness

I just want to say 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed my story! It means a lot to me, it made my day :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! It belongs to Stephanie Meyers, unfortunately.

* * *

Jane's POV _In Italy_

The little monster stirred in my bed. I have just spent 5 whole hours looking at Isabella as she slept soundly. It was such a shame to kill her, she was just so cute!

Unfortunately, Aro was going to kill her once she woke up. He wanted her to be awake as he tortured her! Sick bastard.

Aro soon came in. "Aro, please don't do it!" I pleaded, "Look at her! She deserves to live."

Aro stared at her, and his face melted with… love? I never taught it was possible!

"She's precious!" Aro pulled her into her arms gently, as she started to wake up. Isabella looked up to Aro and smiled, making Aro smile, even wider. "Isabella Marie Lillian Volturi…." I heard Aro murmur.

"Aro, are you going to adopt her?" I hope he will!

Aro got lost in his thoughts for a minute or two, then said, "Yes, I will."

I squealed and clapped my hands with joy.

"I'm going to tell the others." I raced off to find the others in the hall, looking a bit angry and annoyed. What's their problem?

Aro's POV

Isabella Marie Lillian McCarty Cullen, the first time I looked at her, my eyes melted with love. She reminded me of my daughter that I had before I was turn. I hated the fact that I couldn't have gone to her. Arianna Volturi, my daughter, how could I have left her all alone? That was when I vowed to do everything in my power to find her. I am, what I am, today because of her - Ruler of the vampire world.

I would shower all of my love that I couldn't give to Arianna, to Isabella.

I heard the door open, and Sulpicia, my wife, came through.

"Aro, are you sure?" I looked at her in confusion, "About adopting Isabella?"

Ahh, Jane must have already told her. Damn, that girl works fast!

"Yes! I am very sure, 100% sure of it." I will raise this baby girl as my own.

"Then I will help you." With those words, I could see my future, Sulpicia, Bella and I as a family.

**10 months later **Aro's POV

"Bella? Bella, where are you?"

Bella would be 1 year old today, and it would be her first birthday here in the Volturi castle. Today, the Volturi guard and I are hosting a ball to welcome and celebrate our very own Volturi princess' birthday.

"Dada!" Bella exclaimed, teleporting in front of me. It was one of her power that she has already mastered.

"Hello, baby Bella!" I scooped her up and put her back in her playpen.

"I no baby anymore! I one!" Bella said, as she held up 1 finger.

"Yes, baby you are one." Sulpicia said, as she came through the door, holding Bella's party dress, with Jane and Heidi behind her.

"Janey! Heidi!" Bella squealed as she saw her favourite babysitters. "No dress!" She eyed the dress as if it was poison.

"Bella, please? For mommy?" Sulpicia pouted. She looks so hot when she pouts.

Bella shakes her head no. "Dada, tell them!"

"You're on your own, princess!" I laughed as she was the one who pouted this time.

"Well, well, princess, looks like you've lost this round!" Heidi said as she grinned triumphantly, as did Jane and Sulpicia.

Bella looked defeated as she let her mother and best friends work on her, to get ready for the party. She gave me a glare, which didn't look very scary, it just look plain cute. I smirked at her, playfully.

I went downstairs to see if everything was ready. There was pink and white balloons, a cake with 5 layers, especially made, and presents, in all shapes and sizes.

"OK, let's go over the plan before the guest arrive. Felix, Demetri, you will be in charge of keeping the Cullens as far away from Bella as possible, got it?" I saw them nod their head 'yes'. "Alec, you will escort Bella as I reveal her to the guest. Everyone in their places." I waited until every single vampire in the room rushed to their assigned places and Alec went upstairs to Bella.

Marcus, Caius and I went up to stage as the guest poured in. I saw Jane, Heidi, and Sulpicia arrive, and went to their seats. Sulpicia gave me the 'thumbs up' sign, signalling me that everything was ready to go.

"Welcome my guest! I am delighted that you have taken the time to celebrate with the guard." I paused, and glanced at Alec who was now with Bella. Alec gave me a nod, and Bella smiled brightly at me.

I smiled and continued, "As far as you know, we have another addition to our guard," I looked at the Cullens warily as they sat at the **very **back of the castle with Felix and Demetri behind them. Each and everyone of their faces held no emotions, their faces were paler than usual. "So, please welcome my daughter, Isabella Marie Lillian Volturi!" I announced as Alec stepped onto the stage with Bella.

Some of the guest faces were shocked, some were filled with awe, but I was only interested in the Cullens' facial expressions, as were Sulpicia, Jane, Heidi and Alec.

Emotions ran through their faces- shock, hope, misery and one that settled, mournful. Ha! They actually thought I killed their precious Bella.

Well, technically Isabella Marie Lillian McCarty Cullen did die. She died when Sulpicia and I adopted Isabella Marie Lillian Volturi!

* * *

**1 month before Bella's first Birthday **Emmett's POV

It's been 9 months since Bella was taken. 1 month until Bella's first birthday. Her first birthday and she doesn't even get to celebrate it with us, her family. We just got an invitation from the Volturi. They are hosting a Ball to welcome a new addition to the guard. They say it's very important and every coven must attend. We don't even know if we will attend. We just miss Bella so much. And the fact that the Volturi might have already killed Bella angers everyone, especially Rose and I. Rose has finally given up hope on finding Bella. I won't ever give up…. I know in my heart she is still alive. I can't give up hope!

Now that Bella is gone, the family hasn't been the same anymore. Every single wall (except the bathroom walls) in the house, has the minimum of 2 pictures. Everyone in the family aren't themselves anymore. Rose doesn't really do much. Her routine has been the same ever since Bella was kidnap - hunt, shower, look at Bella's pictures, go to school, watch Bella's home videos, visit our baby girl's nursery, then repeat. She hasn't dressed up in months, she only wears baggy clothes.

Alice hardly ever shops, or cheers. She joins Rose in looking at the pictures and watching the home videos. She checks for Bella's future in her visions, but to our dismay, she doesn't have a future. Alice also wears only baggy clothes.

Jasper is getting better at his blood lust, and though he never mentions it, I knew Bella was his inspiration. He mostly stays in his library or with Alice nowadays, mostly in the library than with Alice. He's been buying books that Bella might like to reading and keeps them in his library. He's also thinking of strategies to try and get Bella back.

Edward locked himself in his piano room, refusing to talk to anyone. He only ever goes out to hunt and that's only every fortnight. He's been playing Bella's lullaby, continuously.

Esme tries to busy herself with her gardening, but once in a while she visits Bella's nursery and the place where she was taken from Rose.

And Carlisle has his work to busy him, and while he is not at work he either goes hunting or locks himself in his office.

Me? I try to stay strong for the family. For Bella and Rose. Sometimes I just want to curl up in a ball in a corner and cry. This just proves that we are nothing without her. Why did it have to be Bella? Why did it have to be my daughter? Why did she have to be taken? Why couldn't we have been a normal family? No supernatural! Nothing!

Rosalie's POV

Here I am, standing at the door of my daughter's nursery. Her nursery was beautiful, it decorated and designed by the Cullen women. The walls were painted a faint pink, while the sheets of the crib were covered in pink cloth with white roses. Over the crib hung a sheer canopy, like the ones in the story books. Covering the walls were various pictures of Bella and the family. On the opposite wall of the crib, wooden letters hung out spelling Isabella's name. Stuffed animals were placed around the room, and various picture books lined the shelves of the bookcase.

I walked inside the room and turned on the sound generator Alice bought her. Calming noises of the ocean filled the room.

Most of the time I would just sit here and think about Bella. I was selfish, not once did I think about Emmett. He's as hurt as I am and I just wallowed in my own misery and sadness. He's been so strong for everyone… but sometimes it's better when you let it out, all the hurt and just mourn for our loss.

I went over to Emmett who was in our room, sitting on our bed. I put my arms around him and put his head on my shoulder. "Em, let it out." I said softly. Tears filled in our eyes, as we thought about our lost daughter.

And for the first time in years, the tears flowed down freely on our faces.

* * *

Again thank you to everyone who reviewed! OK how about we make a deal? 5 reviews or more for a chapter?

Pls if you have any questions about the story, just ask.

Pls pls pls review! tell me what you think of this chapter? is it good enough? i personally don't think this is good enough, but it's the best I could do. i like the first chapter better :) i'm sorry if it turns out to be a crap story or if it doesn't meet your standards

pls pls review

xXxtwilight-halexXx

xoxoxo


	3. Coincidence or Not?

Again, thank you to all those reviewed!!! Thank you so much. Sorry for not updating soon. Now some of you are wondering why Rosalie and Emmett could cry, in the last chapter. Seeing as Bella is the most powerful on Earth, she gave her parents the ability to let out their emotions, so they don't have to keep it all bottled up inside. Bella knew that something bad would happen to her, she just didn't know what.

That is best explanation I could come up with. Does it even make sense? Sorry if it doesn't.

One person was confused on what the Cullens and Bella are. So just to make things clear:

The Cullens - Vampire

Bella - Half human, half vampire ( She will turn into a full vampire when she is 16 years old )

Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for the story

* * *

Rosalie's POV ( A day before the Ball )

"Rosalie! Hurry up, we might miss the plane." Alice yelled.

We are flying to Italy to attend Volturi's Ball tomorrow. They sent out an invitation a month ago. Every coven in the entire world was expected to be there. It said in the invitation, that it was very important. They are welcoming a new member into the guard, and there's a surprise celebration. It was the very first time that happened in the Volturi castle.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!"

"Alright! I'm coming! Just shut the fuck up, already." Yes, I was back to my bitchy self. Since Bella is gone, there is no point in acting like everything is perfect.

I rushed downstairs, to find Alice glaring at me. I glared at her right back.

"Language, Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"Why? What's wrong if I use foul language?" I knew that I would snap sometime, and this was it. "Bella isn't here to pick up on it, is she? She's gone. Dead, for all we know!"

I expected Esme to start crying over Bella again, but her reaction was unexpected.

Esme lunged at me, slamming me against a wall, "Don't you ever say that she is dead! Bella is your daughter, how can you give up so quickly?!"

"The Volturi said they would kill her. Since when have known or heard of the Volturi going back on their word?!?" I growled.

She slapped me, while the others are watching in shock. "DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER? YOUR'S AND EMMETT'S BABY GIRL? BELLA? MY GRANDDAUGHTER?" She shouted. "AND YOU EVEN HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ACCUSE EMMETT OF NOT CARING ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER, WHEN YOUR THE ONE WHO'S GIVING UP ON YOUR DAUGHTER!!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted as I threw her to the opposite side of the room. Esme growled as did I.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled. "We have to go if we still want to catch that plane. We," Carlisle looked at Esme and I, "will sort this out at the hotel in Italy." He helped Esme up and led her to their car. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett gave me disappointed looks as we made our way up to our assigned cars.

"Rosalie, why did you do that?" Emmett asked as we drove to the airport.

"What? You're taking _her_ side?" I said incredulously.

"I'm not on anyone's side, Rose."

"Em, can we not talk about this, please?"

Emmett thought for a minute, "Fine but in the hotel, we are so bringing this up again."

"Isn't that what Carlisle said in the house?"

"Yes." After that one-word response from Emmett, no one talked. Same with the plane ride.

* * *

_Italy _Carlisle's POV

I can't believe Rosalie and Esme. They both know better than to fight with each other. Especially now that Bella's missing, we need to stick together. Tomorrow we have to attend my granddaughter's kidnapper's ( maybe even murderer's ) Ball. Well, that's going to be fantastic.... not.

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, you may want to go sightseeing around Italy." This issue doesn't really have much to do with them.

"No thank you Carlisle. This involves us too if it has to do with Bella." Jasper said, and Alice and Edward nodded their heads in agreement. They love and miss Bella as much as the rest of us do.

"Very well."

Emmett sat Rosalie on one sofa while I sat Esme on a sofa opposite Rosalie. "What you displayed in the house was very irresponsible behavior. Especially from you Esme." I started. "I expected that kind of behavior from Rosalie - as she has showed as million times before - but I never expected it from you, Esme. I am appalled as you would have to use physical confrontation before verbal confrontation."

"Esme, you knew what Rosalie was going through. You, too lost your child, but you also gained five children and then a granddaughter. You had something to take your pain away as Rosalie doesn't." Esme looked down on the floor, in shame. Like a child getting chided from his mother. "Rosalie, you, too are no better. You let yourself give up before you could even try. And you provoked Esme and almost everyone else, into confronting you harshly." The others and I were getting sick of her behavior. She was better off when Bella was still here. Everyone was.

"Now both of you will say sorry to each other and then we can move on with our lives!"

Esme stood up and went over to Rosalie, "Rose, I'm sorry that I did that to you. I was just so angry, thinking that you don't care about your daughter."

"I'm sorry too Esme. I should have never reverted back to my old self but please don't say that I don't care about my daughter. I do, very much." Rosalie hugged Esme, "Oh I'm sorry for throwing you across the room."

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

"Aww! Family group hug!" Emmett announced as he hugged Rosalie and Esme. The rest of us soon joined.

"Too bad, we are missing a family member." _We will find her someday_, I thought. I saw Edward nod his head in agreement.

* * *

_Day of the Volturi Ball - Cullens' hotel room _Edward's POV

Today is our beloved Bella's first birthday, and also the Volturi Ball. Yesterday we decided that we would have a little gathering with the Denali coven to celebrate Bella's birthday.

The Denali coven arrived at our hotel room at midnight. They were also close with Bella and loves Bella so much ( not more than the Cullen family of course, but close second ). When they found out Bella was kidnapped by the Volturi, they were devastated and very _very _angry with the Volturi.

Bella's birthday celebration was real simple, all we had was a cake and candle. We also bought presents that we would give her in the future if- no- _when _we get her back.

I bought her a diamond bracelet. I also got her my mom's diamond necklace that my dad gave her for their first anniversary present.

Alice got her a jewelry box, typical. And apparently she got it personalized. On top of the box she has _Isabella Marie Lillian McCarty Cullen _engraved on it.

Jasper published a book and dedicated it to her. He said that Bella was the one who inspired him.

Carlisle and Esme bought her an island! It's called Isla Bella **(A/N: pronounciation Is-la Bella)**. I can now see who Carlisle and Esme's favourite is.

Emmett and Rosalie bought her a mansion and car for when she is older. The car is an Alfa Romeo 8C competizione .

The Denalis' got her a puppy and an iPod touch with speakers. It had _Bella Cullen - Everyone's miracle _engraved on it. If Bella was here, she would be one spoiled little girl.

Now we were all gathered around Bella's cake. Carlisle lit the candle, and on behalf of Bella, Rose and Em blew the candle.

Rose had tears flowing down her face, which should be impossible for vampires apart from her and Emmett. Neither Carlisle or Eleazar could explain how or why.

After the little celebration and chat, we went into our assigned rooms and changed into a more formal wear from the Ball.

* * *

_The Ball _Emmett's POV

I hate this! My family and I are attending a Ball hosted by my baby girl's kidnappers. How can we sit here and pretend that they didn't do anything wrong?!

"Welcome my guest! I am delighted that you have taken the time to celebrate with the guard." Aro greeted.

He smiled and continued, "As far as you know, we have another addition to our guard,"He looked at us weirdly, before speaking, "So, please welcome my daughter, Isabella Marie Lillian Volturi!" He announced as one of the 'witch twins' stepped onto the stage with a little girl.

A little girl that looked a lot like Bella! Wait? Could they....? Could she still...?

No! They said they were going to kill her! But that still doesn't explain how that little girl looks like my daughter.

"This Ball was not only hosted to welcome our new addition, it is also her first birthday celebration." Aro announced, "So, please have fun and let's make it a memorable night for my daughter."

First birthday? Today? Which is also Bella's birthday. Coincidence or not?

I looked over at Rosalie and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking.

* * *

Rose's POV

That little girl looks like Bella. Has the same birthday as Bella. And is with the Volturi, who kidnapped Bella.

This is too much of a coincidence!

I glanced at Aro and found that he was also glancing at us, every 10 seconds. It was as if he has something to hide.

I saw Edward nod, in the corner of my eye, and that confirmed my suspicions.

_'Does he have Bella? Did they kill her or not?_ I thought to Edward. He shook his head 'no'.

Alice can see the future, she might see if it is Bella. "Alice?" I whispered to her, knowing that she would already know what I was going to ask.

"Sorry, Rose. I can't see their future. Their future disappeared when they took Bella." Alice whispered back. She looked very frustrated. She hated not seeing the future. Especially when one of her family members is involved.

"Don't worry, we will get her back!" Emmett announced, quietly, so our family will be the only one to hear.

"You freaking bet, we will!!!" Alice said.

"We are going to get her back, even if it's the last thing we are going to do!" Jasper declared.

I heard a faint heavenly giggle from the stage, and looked up. As if sensing that I was looking at her, the little girl looked up and stared into my eyes. Then I knew that she was my Bella. My daughter.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for not updating these past few days! It just been hectic.

Well that's is the end of this chapter, so pls pls pls review!!!!

Also I would like to thank all those who reviewed, again. I really, _really _appreciate all those reviews!!!! Thank you again.

So pls pls review! And remember the deal- 5 reviews or more = 1 chapter

xXxtwilight-halexXx

xoxoxo

P.S The pictures of Bella's gift should be up on my profile, shortly. Most of them should be up.


	4. There is still hope

Thank you to all who reviewed!! I hope you like this chapter. School is starting tomorrow for me :( I just had to post this soon, before I'm busy with school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Not even in my dreams, unfortunately :(

* * *

Rosalie's POV

"Pwetty eyes...." Bella murmured. The Volturi guard looked at Bella and followed her gaze. Then they glared at us.

"Baby, why don't you play with Jane and Heidi?" Aro said.

"OK." Bella responded and Jane scooped her up into her arms. "Janey, go there." She pointed to our table.

"Princess, are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, OK. Come on Heidi." Jane and Heidi, hesitatingly, took Bella to our table.

"Hi!" Bella greeted, as she reached our table.

"Hello." My family and I greeted.

"OK, you've said 'hello', they've said 'hello'. Let's go!" Heidi said to Bella.

"No. I stay!" Bella demanded, crossing her arms, pouting adorably.

"Princess, please!" I'm guessing Jane would do everything just to get Bella as far away from us as possible. I bet she would even beg in front of every vampire coven in the world.

"Why won't you let her stay?" Emmett asked, hoping to get sometime with his daughter.

"Because, Cullens," She paused, to glare at each of us, "We can't risk you knowing our secret."

Heidi smacked Jane on the head - hard, "Alec, Felix and Demetri are right. You _are _a retard."

Bella sighed and muttered something that was too low, even for a vampire to hear. Then everything in our surroundings froze. Everyone, except Bella.

"Bella, did you do that?" I asked.

"Yes!" Bella answered proudly. "What your names?"

"How rude of us! My name is Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle introduced himself, and gestured for us to do the same.

"Esme Cullen."

"Jasper Hale."

"My name is Alice Cullen!"

"Edward Cullen"

"Emmett Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale."

"So, Carly, Esme, Ali, Jazzy, Eddie, Emmy, and Rosie." Bella pointed to each of us as she gave us nicknames.

" 'Carly'? 'Eddie' ?" Emmett snorted and laughed until Carlisle and Edward hit him. Bella giggled as Emmett was hit.

I expected Emmett to retaliate but he just stared at Bella in awe. He might not mind getting hit as long as he hears Bella giggle.

"Bella?" Carlisle called. "Do you not remember us?"

"Nooo..." Bella said, confused. "Should I?" Right there and then my dead heart broke. My own daughter doesn't remember me. Us, her family. Her _real _family.

We all hid our hurt as we continued to talk to Bella.

After an hour of talking and teasing, she unfroze everyone and pretended nothing ever happened.

_After the Ball, In the Volturi Castle _ Emmett's POV

What did those stinking Volturi do to my daughter? Even if she was so young when she was taken, she still has her vampire memory. No vampire can ever forget anything. So she couldn't have forgotten us so easily.

"Carlisle, you know as well as I do, that they done something to her!"

"Emmett, we can't just jump unto conclusions. Especially if it involves the Volturi!"

He is pissing me off! "Carlisle, are you_ scared_ of the Volturi?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, then." I said, before going off to Aro's office. "Aro!" I heard my family following.

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded.

"What is it?" Aro asked, standing up from his desk.

"What did you do to my daughter?" I confronted Aro.

"Your daughter? Who?" Aro said, playing confused.

"You know who!" Rosalie shouted.

" 'You know who'? Voldemort?"

"Bella!" Edward said, frustrated.

"Bella? My daughter?" Aro asked.

"No! My daughter!" I yelled. I sure know that this retard is seriously annoying. "What did you to her? What? Did you brainwash her?"

"No." Aro said, smugly. "I took every single memory of you, Cullens, from her brain. And replaced it with us, the Volturi."

"You don't have that power. Who done it for you?" Carlisle demanded.

Aro didn't answer, he just kept on smirking. I turned to Edward, _Can you read his mind? _

Edward shook his head 'no'.

My anger was rising as each minute passed. I lunged at Aro, punching him in the stomach and on the face. I was surprised that no one stopped. Not even Carlisle stopped me.

"Dada!" I heard a very cute voice, say. Then I was suddenly thrown to a wall. I didn't even feel a hand on me. Weird.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Rose asked, frantically rushing to me.

I looked over and saw Bella beside Aro, "Dada, you 'kay?"

"Yes, baby, I'm fine." Aro replied.

Bella looked over to me, "You bad. You hurt Dada!"

Aro smirked at me. He planned this! He knew this would happen.

"Bella...." Rosalie tried to walk over to Bella, but was stopped by Bella.

"No! Stay away. You bad. You all are!" Bella shouted, which alerted most of the Volturi guard. She thinks we are bad people. Her saying that hurt more than our change.

"What is going here?" Sulpicia yelled.

"Mama!" Sulpicia took her into her warm embrace.

"Baby, what happened?"

"They bad! They hurt Dada." Bella told Sulipicia.

"What?" Sulpicia turned to us, "Get out! Get out of this castle!"

"Get out!" Sulpicia repeated, when we didn't move.

"Bells.... please!" Rosalie pleaded.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Bella repeated continuously.

"You heard her get out!" Jane demanded. We growled at her. She glared and concentrated her power on us. My family and I screamed out in pain.

Bella looked torn as she saw us in pain. There might be hope in her remembering us.

"Jane stop!" Bella yelled. "Please!"

"Why? Bella, why?" Jane looked confused as she continued on concentrating on us. The pain rose in our bodies.

"Please!" Bella broke down and cried in Sulpicia's arms.

"Jane! Stop." Aro ordered.

The pain faded as Jane stopped. I saw Bella teleport in front of us. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Bella." Carlisle said, softly. "We will just go now, if you don't mind."

"We don't mind alright." Jane said and Bella glared at her.

"Jane, be nice."

"Teddy bear." Bella murmured looking at me as we headed towards the door.

"Excuse me?" Aro said, confused.

Bella shook her head as if saying 'it's nothing.'

Rose and I smiled at each other, knowing that there was still hope.

* * *

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in the past week.

Pls pls review!! 5 reviews or more for the next chapter :) You guys can easily reach that.

xXxtwilight-halexXx

xoxoxo


	5. Teleportation gone wrong or right?

**I am so sorry for not updating! It has been so long! I am so sorry, I normally do this - start something, get excited for a few weeks, then never complete it. But I PROMISE that I will continue for you guys, who like my story, and for someone special. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me :D**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight or any of the characters, but a person can dream, right?**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I was ecstatic! There was likely possibility that my daughter could remember her _real _family. Not those red eyed vampires she considers family.

Emmett and I demanded to stay in Italy as long as Bella is still here, when Carlisle suggested to return to Forks. Oh, no one could even know how much I wanted to slap the shit out of Carlisle when he suggested that. Carlisle didn't want to raise suspicion to the unobservant people of Forks, if we left permanently when we said we were just attending a Ball in another continent. Who the fuck cares about them?! I certainly don't, especially now that my baby girl is in the arms of another family. I am thankful that Carlisle was overruled.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, come on! Start the car, will you? I want to see my niece!!!!" Alice said rather exuberantly.

Aro and the guard begrudgingly let us see Bella, anytime we want. Only because Bella pleaded that we were her friends.

I turned on the engine and sped off in the direction of the castle.

"Rosie! Emmy!" A tiny little voice greeted us. My heart ached as I wished she would call me 'mom' or 'mommy'. I would give my life just to hear her say it once more.

"Hey! What about us?" Alice pouted. "Don't we get a greeting too?"

"Sorry, Ali." Bella laughed. "Hi Eddie, Carly, Esme, Jazzy and Ali." She greeted them before teleporting into their arms to give them a hug.

"All better." Alice grinned as the rest of us laughed. The laughter died when Aro came over to us, with a frown on his face.

"Cullens." Aro greeted us rather rudely. He then turned to Bella, "Baby girl, find Lex and Tri for me, please?"

"Ok, daddy." She kissed his cheek and smiled and waved at us before leaving the room to find whoever she was told to find.

"Look, we all know that I don't want you here. In fact none of the Volturi want you here! You are only here because of _my _daughter. I don't want to deny her anything, so I allowed you to come." Aro looked at each and every Cullen before talking again, "But if any of you hurt you will make it out of the castle. Old friend or not, Carlisle, but none of us will show you any pity."

"Shouldn't it be us, making the threats here? I'm her dad...." Emmett said, "Her _real _dad!"

"Sir? Bells said you needed us?" A guy came through the door, I recognized him as Felix, with another guy, Demitri.

"Just in time," Aro glared at Emmett, " Felix, please show the Cullens to their rooms. Demitri, you stay here, I need you to do a mission for me."

Reluctantly, Felix motioned for us to follow him. We took in the beauty of the castle, wondering why these pathetic excuses for a vampire could live in such a beautiful environment. As we went through an arch, I heard the most melodious laugh ever, I recognized it as my Bella. I earned to look for where the laugh came from, when my wish came true.

"Lex!" Bella came out of her bedroom followed by her wannabe 'mother' and 'aunts'. "Play with me and mommy and Janey and Heidi! Janey wants to play 'dress up' and wants to dress you up! Won't it be fun?" She grinned and I couldn't stop myself from grinning as well. So apparently so couldn't Emmett and the rest of us.

"Err.. S-s-sounds g-great.." Felix stuttered and Jane, Heidi and Sulpicia snickered behind Bella. Felix glared murderously at them, especially Jane, " It does sound fun, but unfortunately, I have to show our guests to their rooms. Aww, poor me! Missing out on the fun!"

"No worries, Felix, we'll wait after you're done with our _guests._" Jane said, scowling at us. Felix smug look vanished from his face.

"Nice to know." Felix said, sarcastically.

* * *

Bella's POV _5 hours later (6 p.m.)_

Today was great! Janey dressed Lex in the most ugliest clothes and took lots and lots of pictures of it, to show everyone!!! But, now there's nothing to do! They all expect me to be napping, but I'm not tired. I don't know where Mommy and Daddy is right now. One of them normally collects me after my nap. I could teleport to them... Seems like a plan to me.

**(Teleports to Mom and Dad)**

"Aahhhh!" A loud cry pierced my ear. Weird, normally mommy and daddy are used to me teleporting in front of them. I turned around and saw....

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Aahhhh!" I heard Rose scream from the bedroom. I ran immediately to my Rosie from the bathroom and saw Bella on the floor, in her PJ's.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked her, wondering why she came here, out of all the places in the castle. Of course, I wasn't complaining, I cherish every moment with my Rosie and Bella.

"Look for Mama and Daddy." I looked at Rose, wondering if I was hearing correctly. Does she remember us?

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I know this isn't my best chapter... but it was the best I could do, if I wanted to post this before Christmas. I'm so so sooooooo sorry! I know no matter how many times I apologize, it still can't make up for how long I made you wait for just 1 chapter. I'm so sorry again.**

**Pls pls review :D (although I expect you not to :( )**

**xXxtwilight-halexXx**

**P.S Hope you have a happy Christmas, and a splendid New Years!**


	6. Please read! (Not an update)

Hello readers,

It's been a while eh? I feel really guilty right now, for what I'm about to say...

After it's been 3 years since I have updated this story, and even now it's still not even real update, but more like an apology update. I don't know how many people will be reading this, since well you know lol, but I just want a closure for this story, and now has been the only time I got to write this.

I just want to clarify however; by closure, I don't mean finishing the story, but more like closure for the readers so they don't have to wonder all the time if this story will be updated. I know at very beginning I promised to someone special that I would stay committed to this story, but that someone has left me right now to a place that can't visit anytime soon (not at least I hope); because of that my passion for writing has swindled down to a point where it is now non-existent (I don't even take A-Level English anymore).

To conclude, I just wish this story will still continue, just not with me. If one of my readers will be willing to adopt my story, then I'm all for it.

Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my story!

Sincerely,

Your crappy author: mushroom-snsd

P.S I changed my pen name if you haven't noticed. Those inlove with K-Pop and SNSD(in English, it means Girls' Generation) will know the reasoning behind it.

P.P.S If you have the time, please listen to Girls' Generation's music, they are a famous Korean group (one of the best!) and they might be releasing their first English album next year. Please give them lots of love!

If they don't fit your style of music, please listen to other korean groups, such as 2ne1 or BigBang.


End file.
